


Becoming

by Abbyb2018



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyb2018/pseuds/Abbyb2018
Summary: Destruction is a form of creation
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 5 years ago but I want to start making and posting OG content.

The man lost his sanity in a rain slicked alleyway. Maybe he never had it to begin with. Kneeling there,he decided it didn't really matter. Looking down in defeat, he noticed the wounds on his face mixed well with the pouring rain until rivers of pink ran down onto the tar. His bloody hands were washed clean long before he got here,whether by his sweat or the rain or both. Sirens blare in the distance, and he knows they're coming for him. Does it matter? 

“Hey,joker,what d’ya think you're doing,huh?” Maybe the police won't be the death of me, the man thinks as the Mobster steps closer,brandishing a pocketknife. “joker,I asked you a question,” his voice is rough,like the man's father,and that's what breaks him. Again.

Destruction is a form of creation.

The Mobster dies quickly, but the man doesn't stop,driving the blade into the man,into his father,the reason he has these scars that will never heal,mental and physical. He's not sure which ones hurt more at the moment. When he's done, the man sits back. Half of him wants to vomit. The other half laughs,loud and screeching and awful. 

“Joker,” he speaks,out loud for the first time since his dad's death(murder). He smiles,which only make his scars hurt,but fuck,the pain feels so good. 

“Joker. I like that.” 

Destruction is a form of creation.

Three murders,two by his own hand,and the man is reborn. 

The Joker turns and flees as the sirens grow nearer.

Destruction is a form of creation.

And,oh,how the world's gonna burn.


End file.
